1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting system and control apparatus which perform demand control.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with a movement to a stabilized power system and the liberalization of the power market, energy management systems are drawing attention. For example, a demand control system is known which estimates a total power usage (demand) by a consumer, and controls electric appliances (e.g., such as air conditioning equipment and lighting equipment) belonging to the consumer such that the power usage does not exceed a contracted amount of power (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-240032).